Zick R. Mutilator
Early Life Zick Mutilator was born August 31, 1900. He was raised in the standard German household and spent most of his time eliminating the genetically inferior. Cleansing the world of all the disease this world knew at the time. He served in World War I when he was 14 years old. He made for an excellent rifle man and killed about 75 men by himself. Although many of these kills were unverified. He mysteriously disappeared after the German loss of the war. He was secretly behind the fascist movement before WW2. When the war started he was already high rank in the German infantry. Most information about him during this time was lost when the Americans invaded Germany. His existence remained unknown until shortly after he moved America and joined Clewed. He still creates German and Fascist propaganda to this day. Zick's Role in Clewed Zick is now the lead guitar for Clewed. He plays a candy-apple red Fender Stratocaster, Mexican special. He also has an Orange "Thunder-30" (DH-30) amp, capable of 30 watts, which is extremely loud. He doesn't enjoy playing loudly because of previous battle field experience. he believes that his music is very heartfelt and emotional. Sadly his vocals are rare are far in between. This is because he has to ware a gas mask all the time, because of a horrible gas accident behind German lines in WWI. His closet is the only place where the air is pure enough for him to breath without it. He now enjoys time with his genetically obsolete friends and also has fun making music in the studio. Zick's Combat Experience. Zick has kindly asked that we remove this content from the Wikia page. Zick's Gas Mask After Zick had earned himself a high standing in the German infantry, he was sent to the back of the fighting. He operated out of a relatively large military base, far behind German lines. Zick was outside when the air raid sirens started to go off, and blare loudly. Flak artillery was beginning to open fire, and spot-lights were being switched on. Zick knew, as well as his infantry men, that the Allied air raid was only going to last mere seconds, due to the accuracy of the flak cannons. He had no idea that an Allied bomber would get a lucky shot in on his base. The bomb smacked an unlabeled unlabeled gas canister that was positioned right next to Zick's bunk house. The gas tank exploded into pieces and the gas soon flooded the air. Zick struggled to breath as he stumbled his way inside. Screaming at his troops to put their masks on. Sadly for Zick, it was far to late for him to be safe. By the time he put his gas mask on, he had already been exposed to far more than enough to kill him. But this gas, being that it might not have been mustard gas, or any other hazardous gaseous substance, didn't cause him to need time in the hospital. But it did cause him not to age as quickly as a normal human being. And that when his gas mask is removed when he isn't is his closet, he will begin to cough painfully, and horribly. Although there is a rare chance that he can breath for a few minutes outside of his closet. mask-less appearance in 'Stone Bees', a film series by the members of clewed (excluding Electroman and Jackie the Choodler) Inconsistencies with Zick Many people have attempted to figure out why Zick's personality changes so often and so extremely. The answer is simple really, Oxygen Deprivation. Occasionally, when the filters in Zick's closet get old and warn out, Zick becomes more...unaware of himself and his surroundings. For example, the opening song in 'Livin' in Detroit' Zick is very irrational in general. Behavior, thinking and so on are affected by this. When he replaces his filters (He does, so he doesn't forget to change them when he is oxygen deprived). He will become more stable and rational. When he is in his closet with fresh filters, he will be quieter, and less violent in his actions. Zick has also began to purchase more gas-mask filters. So that the risk of him being Oxygen deprived is much, much lower than it has been in the past. So as of now, we have no reason to worry about if he will be stable in future tracks by Clewed. To continue, Zick probably won't stop being extremely violent. He has an excuse though, he served in a lot of excruciatingly violent wars since his enrollment into the German army. Trivia Zick is very passionate about music, seen during his interview he states that people need to follow their dreams, no matter what they are. Upon being asked about his mask, Zick was silent. Probably having a silent PTSD attack about WWI.